


A Snow Game

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: A game of snowball went awry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Snow Game

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> *where's my snow? T_T*

“Really, Weasley? Are you ten, or what?”

Draco brushed off the snow mark left on his robe by the snowball that Ron has just thrown at him. 

“Don’t you have enough ball-throwing while playing Quidditch?” Draco hefted the package he was holding to get his wand from the robe’s pocket.

Ron just grinned at him, hovering several more snowballs, making them fly in circles around him. 

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. Ron sent another snowball into Draco’s direction. Malfoy deftly avoided it and conjured his own snowball, the size of a small boulder. He smiled wickedly and sent it rolling towards Ron. 

The red-head didn’t have the time to get out of its way and was knocked down into the nearest snowdrift. His hovering snowballs plunked sadly to the ground. 

Draco sauntered to where his boyfriend was fighting his way out of the snow, spluttering and rubbing the cold white substance off his face.

Draco put his package on the ground and stood over Ron, smiling smugly. “That one was nice, wasn’t it?” 

Enjoying his assumed victory, Draco didn’t notice how Ron’s hand slithered its way to the hem of Draco’s heavy winter robe. 

One light tug performed by a Quidditch toned arm, and Draco was lying near Ron, stunned and covered by snow. Ron swiftly rolled over Draco, sinking them both deeper into snow. “Yeah, it was nice. But this one is nicer.” 

Draco huffed. “Weasley, you ruined my robe.” Even though Draco sounded petulant, his arms were slowly moving up, to hold Ron’s neck. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Ron smiled warmly at Draco, exhaling a small white cloud. 

Draco brought Ron lower with his arms around his neck. “You’d better do it right now.” He was almost touching Ron’s lips with his. 

Ron chuckled. “Demanding, are we, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Unbelievably so.” Draco burrowed his glowed fingers into Ron’s hair and kissed him soundly. 

Their Christmas shopping would have to wait, again.


End file.
